Friends or Acquaintances?
by MastaDrumma22
Summary: Post Firebending Masters. Zuko struggles to find friendship in the gang. The chapters get a lot better as the story progresses. Reviews are really appreciated.
1. Stand By Me?

Well… It's seriously my first fanfic and I'm really nervous, so… go easy please. I'm an avid Avatar fan yes I watched 313 the day after, because they couldn't air it on TV and I had to wait for it to be uploaded on the internet. Now, I'm even more confused because they aired it anyway on YTV.

CAUTION: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 313 YOU MAY WANT TO WATCH IT

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if I did I would make him teach me until I mastered all the elements. Muhuhahaha! Then I'd go to school and everyone would make fun of me for trying to shoot fire out my hands. (sob) I will be the new Avatar (sob)

On with the show or story… whatever

* * *

The gang seemed to be laughing at the fact that Zuko tried to make the _Dancing Dragon_ seem like a manly move. Zuko gulped down and swallowed his pride. "Well… that's enough for today. I think I have to decide on what to teach you tomorrow" Aang bowed and said "Thank you Seifu Zuko"

Katara who was watching this piped up and said "Zuko, if you're not all that good then maybe you shouldn't be training Aang should you?" Toph interjected and said probingly "Ooh" Zuko said in calm and collected tone "Well… I think your right. I'm sure if you ask Fire Lord Ozai or Azula they'd be happy to assist, unless you've got someone else in mind."

Katara shot a look at Zuko. Zuko turned around and smiled as widely as when Aang had told him that he didn't care what everyone said, he thought Zuko was smart.

Zuko went to a far corner of the temple and practiced by himself. He was amazed at the results. "I wonder… if I went back to the Sun Warrior's temple and asked if them if they would teach me their way of living and some of their fire bending techniques... His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of earth shifting and kids shouting. He decided to check it out.

When he came, he saw Aang was blindfolded and that two benders were firing pieces of earth and water at him. Zuko stared in amazement.

He came for a closer look, but as soon as he did Aang fired a large piece of earth at him. He rolled swiftly to the side. Toph fired a boulder at him. "Looks like your having trouble telling who's who Twinkle Toes." "Why, who did I fire at?" Aang responded with a slight tone of concern. Zuko shouted "I guess these aren't masters either but they'll have to do." Toph and Katara both turned and fired at Zuko.

The rest of the gang laughed while Zuko dodged the projectiles that were being shot at him. "I was just joking! Chill out!" The projectiles were soon directed back at the Avatar.

Zuko thought to himself. _Uncle said to watch the other elements because they could teach me something_. Zuko sat himself down. He watched the Avatar carefully as he fought the two benders and then redirected his concentration to the other two benders. _Maybe I should try that with my bending. _Zuko's thoughts were soon interrupted by a large rock being that was coming at him. He quickly leaned his body to the ground and let the rock pass over him. Then ice shards were being flung at him. He took out his swords and blocked each of the ice shards.

"Stop! I didn't come here to fight!" Aang threw himself in front of the prince and said "Come on guys, I think that's enough training for the both of us"

Toph shouted "Well, Princess here burned my feet, but I guess I can let him go for now"

_Princess?_ Zuko shot a look at Toph. "Well I shouldn't pick on people that are weak, so…I guess I can let him go for now" Katara stated. _Weak?_ Zuko was pissed. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist then turned around and walked away.

Later that evening…

"Um… Katara are you going to give Zuko some dinner?" The Duke asked. "Why? Is the Fire Nation Prince too good to come and get it himself?" Aang and The Duke looked at each other with signs of concern. They both wanted to do the same thing. They both wanted to check if Zuko was okay, but Katara and Toph were still mad at Zuko for the comment earlier that day.

Meanwhile, Zuko sat alone isolated in another part of the temple practicing his control by meditating. _Why are they so stubborn? How can they get to me so quickly? Maybe… I should go apologize. After all I attacked them and they still accepted me._ Zuko breathed a heavy sigh. He felt alone. He let his thoughts drift to his uncle. _I hope you'll forgive me. _While meditating he felt a warm furry sensation on him back and jumped to forward. Appa gave him a low quiet growl. He was unsure of what he could to possibly done wrong to Appa. Zuko thought back to the trip. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just mad my fire bending wasn't working… you're pretty fast." Zuko stared at the animal for a couple of seconds. Then Appa came up to him and licked his face. Zuko laughed. _At least I've got one friend._

* * *

Okay… constructive criticism. I think there will be an update, but I'm not sure. It depends if people want to read this story. With that note, hope you guys enjoyed it!

"But seriously, don't tell anyone" LOL

P.S. On another note I think Katara's becoming pretty mean.


	2. Strengthening Bonds

Okay, I'm back. Every comment you guys have will be weighted in my stories, but I have to stay true to my own thoughts and day dreams. Wow… that sounded so… _anyways_. If you guys want a change to happen like a friendship develop, it might not happen for a while or maybe not at all. Don't get me wrong Zuko I think Zuko is a good guy, but you do have to remember he's put the gang through a _whole lot_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**Where we left off**: Katara and Toph mad at Zuko and Appa just being his sloppy old self.

* * *

It was getting dark. Zuko pondered on whether to go back to his room or just sleep on the stone floor. Did he feel so much malice towards the group that he would not cross the area where they were sitting to go to his room?

Zuko crossed his legs as he sat down. Appa growled. "What is it now?" Zuko retorted with the usual chafed tone that used to have. Then there was a quiet silence he Zuko had not anticipated. Appa started to turn away. Zuko a little taken aback got up and hugged Appa's face. It seemed that he more time he spent with Appa the more he learned about himself. "Alright, I'll go back, but only if you stick with me." Appa gave a complying growl and started walking towards camp. Zuko followed. Soon after following Appa, Zuko was dumb-struck at himself._I just talked to an animal. I just talked to a common place animal like he was my friend. Yet… he's the best friend I have so far._Feelings that he had placed away for what seemed an eternity came back to him. Zuko felt like someone cared, like he would be somehow accepted, even if it was not by an actual human being.

Appa had stopped. "What is it?" Zuko asked. Appa lowered his furry head so that Zuko could grab onto a horn. "You want me to climb on?" Zuko asked with a tone of skepticism. Appa gave another consenting growl and lowered his head even further, so his nose touched the ground. Zuko climbed on and wrapped his arms around the bison. "Thanks buddy; you don't know how much I needed that" Appa growled in achievement, he has successfully made Zuko feet like a child. Zuko reminisced times when he would ride baby Komodo Dragons that would let him on, but Appa was much taller than the Komodo dragons. Zuko finally started to have a shroud of happiness in a life that was filled with misery, but soon dismissed his feelings of glee when the two started to approach the gang.

Zuko bent his body so he could reach over to the large ear of the air bison. "I think I should get off. I don't think anyone trusts me." Appa gave an aggressive growl. Some of the members of the gang saw this and immediately assumed the worst. Katara whipped out the water from her pouch and Toph earth bended a giant rock out of the ground, Sokka unsheathed his sword, and Aang stood up with the most confused and hurt look that Zuko had ever seen.

"He's hurting Appa!" Sokka shouted. Just as Zuko was getting off, Aang, Katara and Toph shot their perspective elements at Zuko and he was knocked back fifteen feet from the bison and flew into a column by the edge of a cliff. Then the group came for a second attack. Appa placed in himself between Zuko and the rest of the gang. The Duke said "Guys calm down, maybe he didn't hurt Appa"

Appa turned around and licked his face then stepped back. Zuko opened his eyes. Appa gave a quiet auspicious growl. Zuko got up and looked at the group. He did not see a bunch of playful, loving faces, what he saw were hostile faces staring at an interloper.

He turned towards his room and walked toward it. Appa followed after him and gave a feint whimper. "It's not your fault" Zuko whispered. "Wait what did you say?" Katara contested angrily. "Nothing" said Zuko as he opened the door. Appa gave a louder whimper. Zuko turned around looked at the gang whose eyes were filled with rage except for The Duke and Aang. Zuko turned towards Appa who was a mere few feet away from him and whispered "It's okay. We'll talk in the morning." Then turned around, went into his room and closed the door.

After a few awkward moments of silence Katara moved toward the air bison and said "Come here Appa, let's see were he hurt you" What happened next shocked the gang. Appa lifted his tail and slammed it into the ground making a powerful wind current that the gang fought to keep on their feet; this air current lifted Katara, who was close, off her feet and threw her into the gang who caught her. Appa turned around and roared at the gang. The gang was left aghast and dumbfounded.

Soon Aang slowly stepped forward with his head down. "I'm sorry. I should have given him a chance." Appa turned around and sat facing the door.

* * *

Just wanted to give you something to read, because finals are coming up and I might not be able to update. Hoped you liked it.

Thank you all for the great reviews!


	3. Fruits Anyone?

Well… I like writing fan fictions, and people actually like this story. So, I'll try and update everyday. But it might not happen, so please don't hurt me.

People who added this story to story alert: ktsvillefan, wtfbrunteesoftball, zara2148, Shizuko-san14, kuzon234ray, nighteh, shybabe, kitkat1327, mystery writer5775 and half-demon priestess.

Disclaimer: I'm sexy, but I don't own Avatar. _Well… sexy is an opinion. Uh… so… well… that means only you think that your sexy. (Awkward silence)_

**Where we left off: **Appa sits by Zuko's door

* * *

As usual, fire benders would wake up early because the sun gave them energy. Though now it seemed that Zuko was an honorary Sun Warrior now. (Flashback) "It's like the Sun inside of you" (End of Flashback). Zuko got up at the break of dawn and dressed himself in his fire nation shirt. He stopped, collected his thoughts and took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. He was unsure whether he would have the strength to keep himself from attacking someone. He opened the door and saw Appa lying on the ground and a smile tugged at his lips. 

"You actually slept here?" Zuko asked with a tone of glee.

Appa sat quietly with his eyes closed. Zuko approached Appa slowly and petted his head.

"I know you meant the best, but I don't think they're ready to except me." Zuko explained.

Appa gave a tired growl.

"Go back to sleep. We'll talk a little later."

Appa gave a less audible growl and Zuko petted him.

_He lied there the whole night… I can't believe it. I should do something. I'll get him something to eat._

Zuko went back into his room grabbed his backpack and left his room. He walked over to place ledge where he had met saw the Avatar first. He looked at the rope that was still dangling from the top of the cliff. He jumped and caught the rope. He climbed a little and then let himself freefall a little before grabbing hold of the rope. He had to make sure it was secure before he climbed any higher. Then he slowly pulled himself up, he used climbing as an exercise. Soon he reached the top of the ledge; he grabbed the Cliffside and pulled himself up.

"Food, where can I find food? That stupid water tribe peasant had an apple in his backpack, but they're running out. Let's see if there's anything useful in this place. There should be tons of vegetation, it's not like people come here everyday."

After a little walking he reached a pond, but as soon as he was about to pass it a frog jumped to the lily pad near him and croaked.

"Whoa. Is that…"

The frog stared at him as if to say "Don't you recognize me? Wow you are pretty stupid."

Zuko started absent mindedly at the frog for a few moments and the thought came to mind.

_What is up with me and animals the past few days?_

"So… you know where I could find some food?"

The frog's face slightly turned and Zuko scoffed.

"Forget it"

The frog jumped in front of him and croaked then jumped away.

"What the…? Hey! Wait up!"

He followed the frog for a little while until it stopped at the base of a bush. There were various blue and red berries. The frog jumped again to a base of a tree, and that tree had apples in it. Zuko was baffled. Zuko looked down to the frog.

"Thanks…" said Zuko with the same uncertainty as when he had tried to persuade the Avatar into letting him join their group.

The frog croaked again and started to leap away.

"Hold on!" Zuko shouted

"I make it up to you, or I'll try. If we get attacked, I might have to leave."

The frog croaked in compliance and left.

_The days just keep on getting weirder and weirder_

Zuko picked a bunch of apples and placed them in his pack. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his pack and picked the berries he knew were not poisonous and placed them on the cloth and wrapped the cloth and put that in his pack so that the apples would not be able to crush the berries.

_That should be enough for two days. But then again that Water Tribe boy and the Avatar inhale food. So maybe one day._

Zuko hurried up to the rope and lowered himself to the point where the rope ended. He swung two times and jumped. With the added weight Zuko fell faster than expected. Pain rushed to his legs and feet.

"Stupid apples weigh a ton."

He got up slowly and started to waddle towards the campsite. He eventually came to walking.

He kept on telling himself that they disserved the food, they deserved compensation for the problems he caused in the past, but his mind wouldn't agree. He shrugged the regret off to the side and made in way to camp.

The group had just got out of bed and they had mindlessly begun to wander, but everyone's senses seemed to perk up when they saw Zuko had arrived. Zuko was expecting a cold reception and a hard time but Appa seemed to have leapt out from behind the wall and knocked over Zuko. Appa stared at Zuko for two seconds and started to lick him.

"Appa, come on. Get off me." Zuko said playfully.

Aang and The Duke were the first to laugh. This was soon followed by the rest of the group. Appa backed off Zuko and growled.

"I know you're probably hungry…" Zuko stated as he looked at Appa.

Appa let out a growl that seemed like a hum.

"Here, I picked up something for you"

Zuko took the pack off of his back and took out the apples he picked up. Instantaneously people stared at them like they were gold. Appa happily growled and plucked them out of Zuko's hands. As Appa chewed happily Aang approached Zuko.

"Zuko…"

Zuko turned his head slowly to look at the air nomad.

"Look… I'm sorry. I knew that you didn't hurt Appa… but I still attacked you."

Aang closed his eyes and looked down with shame.

"When we were in the Sun Warrior temple I trusted you completely and I still do, but I still…"

Aang clenched his fists

Zuko spoke in a raspy, somber tone "Look, we all make mistakes. You forgave me, so it'd be sort of unkind of me not to forgive you, huh?"

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but shock clamped her vocal chords. Aang's arms were wrapped around Zuko in an embracing hug. Zuko's face was plastered with stupor that matched the gang's expressions. But suddenly Zuko raised his arm and put it on the young Avatar's back. The Duke ran up to the two hugging teenagers.

"Come on, don't leave me out." The Duke said gleefully.

The Duke leaped forward and latched himself to the former prince. In the back of the minds of the group hugging was the thought that everyone would join, but no such kindness came. They all stood there as cold as statues. The group separated. The Avatar and The Duke turned around to look at the rest of the gang who hadn't moved. An awkward silence that lasted a few seconds seemed like hours had passed.

Then finally the silence was broken when Zuko spoke up "Well… if any of you are hungry, I brought food."

Sokka rigid structure loosened up and he spoke "Well… I guess you're not totally worthless"

The gang laughed. Zuko's face remained stoic and impassive. He laid out the food which he had brought, not looking up at the gang. Then Momo chirped happily as he walked up to the food and grabbed as much food as he could possibly carry.

The Duke put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and said "Thanks Zuko"

"Yeah, thanks Zuko" Aang said

Then Katara spoke up with an icy tone "Just bring more food, more and more food. I cook everyday for everyone _you_ bring fruits so they don't have room for my cooking. Aang don't eat that! We don't know if it's poisonous."

Aang piped up and said "I don't think Zuko would do that."

The Duke also spoke "Yeah, we would of noticed, I mean it's not like Zuko carried a secret container of poison and injected it into the food."

Zuko go got up, walked over to Aang and said "The apple's not poisonous. Here let me prove it to you"

Zuko extended his hand to Aang and Aang placed the shiny apple in Zuko's hand. Zuko took a bite of the apple chewed it and swallowed it.

Zuko looked at Aang "I'll give you a little while to eat if you want to, but training starts again in a bit."

Toph interjected "I thought we had Twinkle Toes for the day."

Zuko spoke up "Oh, okay then forget what I said Aang"

Sokka spoke up "Zuko look… I'm sorry I said that you attacked Appa"

Toph then spoke up as well "Yeah, my fault I sort of assumed the worse too.

A smile tugged at Zuko's lips. He raised his head and looked from the ground to the water bender and frowned.

"Well… I better get back to training" Zuko said.

Aang said "Well, I'm not doing anything after training, so Zuko if you wanna spar with the Avatar then you gotta bring it."

Everyone laughed at this. Zuko shot a smile at the Avatar for a few seconds and turned around and left to train.

* * *

Well… It's a little longer I hope you like it. 

I saw a lot of Aang and Zuko friendship in 313, but I didn't put much of it in the previous chapters. So, I guess I fixed that up. Also, The Duke seems like the easy going guy, the type of person that's not willing to hold a grudge.


	4. Good Advice

**Disclaimer: Tea calms the nerves, especially when you have a cold. **_**Dangit, do I have**_

_**to say it? Fine…**_** I don't know Avatar. **_**Fine.**_** I don't**

**own Avatar. Mumbles something profane. **_**I heard that**_

Thank you to all the loving and encouraging fans. Even the ones who didn't show that much love, your reviews have kept me happy. Lol. So tribute to the fans!

**Reviews**: Don't be that lazy; it's all posted on the review link that is next to my pen name, unless it's Super Davis, who critiqued me pretty harshly for the first chapter. Though, I am always open to any criticism, it helps me grow.

**People who added this story to Story Alert: **ktsvillfan, wtfbrunteesoftball, zara2148, kuzon234ray, shybabe, kitkat1327, mystery writer5775, half-demon priestess, 1gokataang and Demoness Blaze.

**People who added this story to Favorite Stories List: **Shizuko-san14, nighteh, kitkat1327, wildimagination, Blue Flowers and Golden Solidus.

**People who added me to their Author Alert:** Zoeyua.

**People who added me to their Favorite Author List: **1gokataang.

Note: Wow… it seems like every story centering Zuko and the gang seems like it has Zutara in it. To tell you a little about myself, I'm not big on Zutara. So… I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me; I hope that will just be a fact.

**Where we left off: **Zuko brings food for the gang and most of the gang accepts him.

* * *

Zuko walked away from the group with a piece of contentment. He remembered Katara's stone-like glare and his spirits lowered, but did not sink. The state of mind Zuko had obtained pushed him into a state of vulnerability. He quickened his pace remembering Katara might be still eyeing him. His mind did not evacuate this state until he turned at a corner of the temple forcing Katara's eyes off of him. He slowed his pace and walked to the ledge where he had first tried to teach Aang fire bending. 

_I can't believe the Ava- Aang, yes, Aang hugged me. I mean I sort of saw an apology coming, but…wow. And The Duke, he came up to me and hugged me as well!_

Appa soared down and gave a roar. Zuko gave an appreciative smile and laughed lightly.

"You know what? Wait, how old are you? You have to be older than me." Zuko said

Appa stared at Zuko.

"There is no way that you can have that kind of wisdom and, and, I don't know. You just – well – you know."

Zuko pondered for a second about what he wanted to say.

"Appa you rule, I can't think of any other way to explain it."

Appa gave a quick growl that sounded like his Uncle when he snorted.

_Whoa, that wasn't creepy… it wasn't creepy_

"Appa, I hate to ask you this, but could you move out of this area. I'd like to practice some fire bending."

Appa's face changed into one of slight vitriol, but Zuko wouldn't have the need to reiterate what he said. The flying bison lucidly understood the statement. He lifted off and was met in the air by Momo who was angrily chirping, because something in the flying lemur's life was wrong, but the problem was that something always happened to the lemur, and he hadn't accepted the fact that things in life would eventually go wrong sometimes.

Zuko mind opened to possibilities. He recalled moves that Azula had used in the past. So he tried to mimic the stances along with their respective movements.

Meanwhile…

The Duke sat on dirt watching Toph and Katara train Aang. He ha such an aura of malice that surrounded him that no one dared to talk to him.

Aang dodged attacks that flew by spinning quickly like a top and then burrowing into the ground. The spot where he had been a mere second ago was filled by two projectiles, one ice and the other rock.

Suddenly The Duke stood up and left, stomping his feet so that the gang would not be able to decipher his movements, but the earth bender who was distracted for a second was hit by gust of wind that was not very powerful but strong enough to push her off of her feet.

"Whoa…" Haru stated in amazement

"You shouldn't leave yourself open Toph, if that was anymore powerful it could have blasted you right into the wall behind you."

"I felt-"Toph began

"I know" said Aang

"You wanna figure out what's bothering him?" Toph asked in a prompting tone.

"It's the same thing that's been bothering me." Stated Aang.

"And what is that" Katara asked.

"Don't wanna talk about because it's sort of controversial" Aang stated.

The gang surely heard this and sat quietly waiting for a reply.

"I'll tell you later – wait, I thought we were supposed to be-"

Aang jumped over the large hunk of earth and flung it back to Toph. Toph stopped the rock with two hands and slid back a couple feet.

"I get the point Twinkle Toes" Toph resumed.

Katara smiled and took the water from the one of the streams that ran across the temple and tried to water whip Aang.

And at the same time…

The Duke was quickly walking over to camp.

_They are so… stupid. Zuko's been nothing but nice since he got here._

His thoughts lingered to his parents, and how they were killed by the fire nation. His mood worsened. After that he remembered how he was alone, lost and friendless. He tried to fit in. He recalled a few beatings as a child by people who he tried to become friends with. Then he remembered Jet and the freedom fighters. He recalled feeling safe, feeling like he would be able to tolerate the rest of his life. The Duke decided to find Zuko. He got up and walked over to the area where he had last seen Zuko. After looking fruitlessly for a while his attempts did not end in vain. He saw a pair of twin sword at the nearby.

_He can't be far, because I think those are his swords._

The Duke turned the corner to find Zuko practicing some sort of fire bending form. The Duke watched in awe. This was nothing like watching Aang; his movements were lucid and precise. Zuko jumped in the air and did a series of kicks. Then he stumbled a little after the last back flip kick.

_How is he so agile? He reminds me of Jet._

Zuko jumped up and punched the air. He had this silly grin on his face and a sense of accomplishment. Then he did a victory dance that involved shaking his butt which made The Duke roll with laughter. The Fire Nation Prince was immediately taken aback.

"How long have you been standing there?" Zuko asked in a commanding tone.

"I came looking for you and I saw your swords on the ground, so I watched the last few kicks of the fire bending form you did and then..."

The Duke broke out in laughter again.

_Why, why me?_ Zuko thought.

"I didn't know you were that good at fire bending or that you were that funny."

The Duke attempted to subdue his laughter but failed miserably.

Zuko scratched the back of his head nervously and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. The Duke looked at Zuko with an understanding face.

"Look, I know how to feels to be the odd one out. After my parents were killed by the fire nation, I had to try and find friends who were genuine and would stick with me through thick and thin, and it's not till' Jet showed up that I had… ya know, family"

Tears formed in the eyes of The Duke and Zuko walked slowly to him. He put his arms around him and related it to the time he lost his mother. The Duke buried his face in Zuko's shirt. Zuko found himself shedding tears as well. Slowly the two departed from each others embrace.

"Sorry… I don't usually tell people that." The Duke stated.

Zuko nodded and gave The Duke a warm smile

"This war has caused so much hurt that's why I want to end it so badly." Zuko said in a raspy tone.

The Duke went out on a limb and asked Zuko "Zuko, I don't know anything about you; all I've heard is that you're an evil person from Katara."

"Well… to a certain extent, she's right." Zuko said in a tone that was immersed with shame.

"Well okay… I don't know if I'll be able to make it through this without… well…. Yeah." Zuko said with uncertainty

"Well if you don't want to you don't have to" said The Duke while trying not to look directly at Zuko.

Meanwhile…

"How can you forgive him Aang? He picked to kill you at Ba Sing Se. He was going to do it!" Katara voice wavered and cracked while she said this.

The group stayed quiet while she ranted.

"While we were with the Sun Warriors he trusted me and I trusted him and He never let me down! He's changed! I know it." Aang said in a convincing tone.

"Oh yeah, he's gone being a part of the fire nation _helping us_ then back to the fire nation. He's not only the most truthful person, but he's also the most reliable" Katara shouted

Aang stayed quiet for a while and turned. Katara ran, grabbed Aang, turned him around then hugged him.

"I don't ever want to see you like that again. If you died there would be nothing on this world left that I would want to be a part of." Katara stated.

She quietly cried on Aang's shoulder. The gang remained quietly respectful.

On the other side of the temple…

Zuko's story had shocked The Duke the perilous and painful life he had endured seemed unbearable. While telling the story Zuko had to try and hold back tears, but was not successful, and The Duke cried alongside the prince. The Duke gave Zuko many hugs during the story and despite the attempts to push The Duke off he did not seemed to budge. This made it much harder for Zuko to try and subdue his tears. When all was said until the present Zuko and The Duke held each other for a few moments and then departed. A great burden had lifted off of Zuko's shoulders.

"You know, the freedom fighters aren't around anymore, well unless you count you and me" The Duke stated.

They both laughed and Zuko began "Well, I was an honorary member, you were an official freedom fighter.

The Duke smiled at this remark and said "I'm too young to be a freedom fighter."

"Well, you still wreak havoc" Zuko said back with a matter of fact tone.

The Duke laughed at this. Then, Zuko looked over at The Duke and saw that he was immersed in thought and then decide it would be best not to disturb him.

After a few moments of silence The Duke looked up at the smiling fire prince and said "You know I've really been thinking."

As Zuko spoke he laughed "Yeah, I saw you thinking pretty deeply a second ago, so I decided, ah, why not let him think."

The Duke smiled and then started to speak "I feel a little lost because all my friends – well, family have been taken away from me so… I wanted to ask you if you would… you know… if it was alright if I called you… uh… big brother?"

Suddenly all of Zuko's other thoughts were pushed aside. He looked at the young boy and tears started once again to form.

"Yeah… that would be... nice."

The two boys hugged once again and after a short period of time departed.

They sat in silence for a few seconds when Zuko decided to speak up, "You know your not that much of a warrior, but you are a nuisance to the fire nation soldiers"

The Duke was a little taken aback by his hurtful comment, but replied with honesty "Yeah, I know. I think it's a miracle they haven't killed me yet."

"Well… would you like to do something about that?" Zuko said in a prodding tone.

"Wait, what are you saying?" The Duke replied.

"Well… I am a fire bender, but it doesn't mean I cant be a warrior. I don't mean to sound like I'm the best fighter in the world, but… if you want, I can teach you how to fight, _little brother_" Zuko said.

"Whoa! Are you serious?" The Duke shouted.

"It'd have to be master-student relationship, but I can ease up because that's what brothers do." Zuko stated

This comment was answered with a hug.

"Wow… I don't know what to say… Thanks." The Duke said.

"Ah, no problem" Zuko said in a cool manner.

"You know what I think I should apologize to the rest of the gang and especially Katara. She cares a lot about Aang." Zuko said in a conversational tone.

The Duke's facial expression changed at the mention of Katara's name.

"I don't completely agree, but yeah, maybe you should" The Duke replied.

As the two walked started to walk back the noticed a big shadow that blocked the sunlight. Zuko laughed.

"Come on down here Appa." Zuko shouted happily.

The air bison gracefully floated down and landed inaudibly.

"Can you take us to where the rest are?" Zuko asked.

The bison growled in compliance and lowered his horn once again. Zuko grabbed a hold of the horn and climbed up, then extended his hand out to The Duke from the place where he was sitting, which was Appa's neck.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" The Duke asked Zuko with a tone of apprehension.

"Yeah, I know I need to" exclaimed Zuko.

Appa lifted off of the ground and flew over to where the group was resting. Katara was cooking a pot of soup and the rest of the gang was plotting how to defeat the fire lord. When they saw Zuko jump off the bison they immediately stopped speaking. Katara's face changed from a phase of contentment to a phase of anger. The Duke jumped off right onto Zuko's back, knocking him down.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." The Duke said.

"Thanks for breaking my back" Zuko said back to him.

The gang laughed lightly at this because the presence of Zuko kept them in a state of discomfort.

"Guys?" Zuko asked with a nervous tone.

The gang did not answer.

Then suddenly Aang spoke up, "What is it Zuko?"

Then Zuko began again "Well, I better start off from the beginning."

Katara had stopped stirring her soup. Zuko took a large breath in and let out a worried sigh.

"Look, Ava – Aang, I'd like to say tha- that I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I've hunted you around the world and gave the worst seven months that I probably could have given you. And I- I really hope that you can forgive me. Um… Sokka and Katara. I don't know where to start except I'm an idiot and a loser. Uh, well, I'm really, really sorry. I know words can't make things right. But I guess it's all I can offer right now."

The gang remained silent, they were all shocked at Zuko's apology. Zuko turned around with a his head held down and started to walk away.

Sokka spoke up "Wait..."

Zuko immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the water tribe warrior.

"Dinner's going to be served in a short while, so grab something to eat, because I know you're probably hungry."

Zuko walked back nearer to the circle area that the rest of the gang was and sat down. Soon after The Duke sat next to him and shot him a furtive smile. Zuko shot one back the same way, but turned his face quickly into a frown before looking at the gang.

Katara spoke looked at the soup that she was stirring and looked at Zuko. Zuko noticed this and shame flooded his thoughts.

_I'm sorry, if only you would realize that I'm_

Katara sighed and spoke up "Zuko, I forgive you."

The sudden and soft spoken remark was greeted like an outburst.

Shock from the gang was readily perceived by one another. Everything was quiet until Appa walked over to Zuko and sat next to him. Zuko turned his head to Appa to see that Appa was staring right at him.

Zuko laughed and said "You something special buddy, your something special."

(Changed up now, because the new episode didn't actually air yet. I'll make a continuation chapter.)

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it. It took me much longer to write this. But the main reason it took this long was because I had school work to do. I think this will be the last installment of this story, because I like to remain true to the story line. So, I have still to watch the next chapter of Avatar, whatever it is. 

My note to everyone: Spread love and understanding to everyone even if they're outside of your race, gender or religion. Caring should not have barriers.


	5. It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's

Okay so… the next chapter. I'm gonna force myself to write. Happy? (sob)

Okay… enough of that. I can't wait for the next episode! I must make preparations! I know I'm such a loser. So what? Bite me. (laughs evilly). I was just kidding, please don't bite me.

Now on with the story…

* * *

In a small, crowded room a yawn was slightly audible. Zuko looked at the opposite end of his room where a brilliant shade of red and pink light was laying upon the picture of his uncle.

_I wish you could see me now. You would have been proud._

Zuko grabbed the dirty covers and lifted them off himself.

_I really, really need to clean these._

He mentally readied himself and pushed himself to lift his lazy body from his warm, comfortable bed. He could see the glimmering sunlight bounce off the walls and as soon as the light hit him he was shot with energy. He pushed the door open and realized he was the only one that was awake.

_Man, it is good to be good to be a fire bender in the morning._

Zuko stretched at the place he was, cracking bones and preparing himself. Then he all out sprinted towards the area where he taught Aang fire bending. He took off his swords and shoes. He prepared himself mentally, clearing his mind of the thoughts that previously controlled him then began the fire bending form that his uncle had taught him.

He moved with uncanny precision, but he could tell with every punch and kick that the form gradually became more difficult. Half way through the form his body was covered from head to toe in sweat, his abdominals burned and his mouth was filled with thick saliva, making it harder to breath from his mouth.

_I can't give up. I can do it, I can do it._

He forced himself to put one foot and hand in front of the other; he forced himself to do each move with precision, even if the lactic acid build up was killing him.

_I don't need to prove myself to anyone. This is for me. I know I can do it, I know I can._

Zuko ended the form with an assortment of flying kicks and landed on his feet. For a few seconds he remained standing strong, resisting the pain of muscle overwork. Then his body slouched, his back bent; his chest heaved in and out very quickly and he fell to his knees, and used his arms to keep himself from falling to the floor. Drool dripped to the floor as his lungs forcibly tried to regain his breath and rush oxygen to his soar muscles.

Zuko took a few moments to breathe. He noticed a long time had passed since he got up and he decided to check if anyone was up. Since Zuko was still in the training mindset, he sprinted over to the barracks to check if anyone was awake.

_I can't believe it, not one of those lazy bums is up yet._

Suddenly he felt something furry land on his shoulder. It chirped in his ear.

_A flying lemur? Ah, well at least he's got no reason to hate me._

The lemur leaped in front of him, spread his wings and flew into one of the rooms.

Zuko waited for a response or a shout from the person in the barracks, but none came. Suddenly a shadow blocked the morning sun from behind him. Zuko turned around and looked at the behemoth.

"Do you always have to block my sunlight?"

Appa gave him a low but playful growl and jumped at Zuko knocking him over. Then Appa used his paw to secure Zuko to the ground. Zuko's face was pallid because he was so scared. Appa looked at him for two seconds and started to lick him.

"You scared the living daylights outta me! Get off me you overgrown hairy monk." Zuko said in between laughs.

Appa lifted his paw off of Zuko and Zuko smiled at Appa.

"You're so disgusting, you know that?"

Appa growled.

"I mean come on now. I was minding my own business when a giant bison comes out of nowhere to pin me down and torture me with his mammoth sized tongue."

Appa licked Zuko again.

"You don't listen to the conversation you don't like, do you?"

Appa licked Zuko again.

"You suck"

Appa's growled as if to laugh.

Zuko didn't move for a few seconds and slowly got up.

"You know, I was gonna try and learn some air bending techniques from your bowling ball headed friend over there, but he hasn't air bended in a while."

Appa growled and looked at Zuko. Then Appa turned his head to the right making his body twist and turn to face the sun.

"Where you going?"

Appa growled and turned his head and looked Zuko then nodded as if to prod Zuko to follow.

"Huh?"

Appa pushed off the ground and started to fly off.

_Holy crap, that is pretty fast._

"Hey wait up! I can't fly like Aang you moron"

Appa growled at the remark.

_Shoot, probably shouldn't have said that._

When Appa landed at a certain spot, Zuko raised his right hand and put his left hand on his knee and tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry, old habits"

Appa raised an eye brow.

"You can do that?"

Appa lifted his tail and pushed himself off of the ground, then descended to the ground. Then Appa repeated the motions two more times. Then it hit Zuko.

"Are you trying to teach me air bending?"

Appa growled in compliance.

"I can't air bend… but… oh you're trying to…"

Appa stared at Zuko.

"Shut up, I am not stupid!"

Appa gave a low chuckling sound and Zuko ruffled the back of his head.

"Um… okay so back to the air bending or at least the forms."

Zuko readied himself into the stance that he had seen Aang do many times. Appa approached Zuko and used his tongue to push Zuko's left leg farther out. Then Appa turned around and watched the tail of the bison raise up and flick and come down. Zuko watched Appa control the air and manipulate it. Then tried to do so himself.

"Appa, I'm not an air bender"

Appa waited. Then Zuko though for a few seconds and shot fire out and manipulated it so it would copy the motion of the bison. A sheet of air fired out from his hand more than double the speed of the fire projectiles he previously shot. He stared at Appa in amazement.

"Thanks" he said in a tone of almost quiet disbelief.

Appa growled and pushed himself off the ground then flew away. Zuko pondered on how thankful he was to his uncle for telling him to free the bison. Zuko practiced with this new form for an hour and then departed for the barracks.

_They have to be up by now. Honestly, how do you lay in bed for that long? That water tribe boy and girl were pretty close to each other last night. Could they have been? Man they look like they're related._

Zuko shook that disgusting thought off.

As Zuko approached the camp he saw a couple of people doing chores. Sokka was carrying logs, Katara was making breakfast, and Aang and Haru were washing dishes. On the rock he could see Toph lying on a rock.

_Wait… where are the other two?_

Zuko heard air swooshing to the side and turned his head. He saw The Duke running towards him.

Then Zuko heard someone whooping and laughing behind him. He saw that Teo was flying pretty low. The gang stopped what they were doing to watch Teo fly around and do loops. Teo headed strait for the side of the air temple.

Then Teo shouted "Something jammed my glider! It won't move!"

The gang stared in horror while Teo was coerced into a precarious position. Teo quickly loosened himself from his glider and used his arms to push himself off of his glider. The boy free fell and Zuko leaped caught Teo, pulled him into his chest and turned his body so that his back would hit the ground. Then Zuko's back hit the ground and he let go of Teo who bounced and landed a couple of yards away from him. Then Zuko placed his left hand on his back, arched his back and grinded his teeth. By the way Zuko was breathing the gang could tell that he was in pain. The Duke and Aang rushed over to Zuko. The rest of the gang rushed over to Teo.

"Are you okay?" The Duke asked Zuko.

Zuko held his back and did not speak. Tears formed in Zuko's eyes as he groaned.

Teo spoke up with a tone immersed in worry, "Zuko are you okay? Zuko!"

The gang that surrounded Teo looked at the hurt fire bender as he tried to lift himself to a sitting position, but held his back.

Aang spoke up, "Zuko let's see if there's any damage."

Aang lifted Zuko's shirt and saw that there was a big blue mark with blood slowly oozing out of it.

Aang shouted "Katara go get that water skin!"

Katara hesitated for a second and then rushed over to get it and ran over to Zuko.

Zuko looked at The Duke whose eyes were filled with pain and concern.

Sokka spoke, "Wow that looks pretty bad."

Teo's voice broke as he spoke, "Zuko I'm- I'm so sorry… Thank you so much."

While Katara worked on Zuko's back, Teo used his arms to crawl to Zuko's face. The gang watched in shock and some were about to speak up, but the look that was shadowed on Teo's face shut them up.

"Zuko, why'd you do that?"

"You were in trouble."

Tears rolled down Teo's cheeks.

Then Zuko spoke, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… thanks to you"

"No problem. But uh… you glider"

Teo turned around to look at a pile of wood that just a minute ago he was his main mode of transportation.

Then Teo turned around and asked Zuko once again, "Are you okay?"

Zuko looked at the boy lying on the ground a foot away from him and said, "I'll be okay."

Teo raised his right arm to cover his face so that no one would see his tears.

Then Zuko said, "Hey Teo if you're okay and I'm okay then why are you crying?"

Teo lowered his arm and looked at Zuko and smiled.

Zuko pushed himself off the ground.

Then Katara spoke up, "What do you think you're doing? I'm not done."

Zuko looked at Teo and then turned his head to look at Katara. "Did you check if Teo was okay?"

"Yeah, I…"

Katara looked at Teo and saw that there was a spot that Teo was bleeding from.

"Teo, I'm so sorry I didn't see that before."

Teo spoke with a little more energy and said, "It doesn't matter, heal Zuko, that spot right there looks about four times as bad as mine."

Katara was about to argue when Appa showed up and Aang said, "Come on we can talk about this later; we've got to get these two into bed.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry, I don't think this story turned out as well as I thought it would, but I hoped you enjoyed nevertheless. 


	6. Misunderstanding?

Well It's been a while since I've updated… sorry. Well… enough talking – onto the story!

And constructive criticism is always welcome, but if I can't reach you back, it's sort of hard to reach you

_Wow you're a genius._

What I meant was – I might want to ask you about a certain review to better understand it, but if I can't reach you I'm sort of stuck.

* * *

Zuko felt a warm presence lying over his right chest and the arm of the corpse hugged around his chest. He was comforted by the heat from this body because it had made it easier to sleep, but this put Zuko far, far out of his comfort zone. He was scared to figure out what the presence was, but reluctantly turned his head to look at the corpse that was snuggled up to his chest. He saw that The Duke had fallen asleep right next to him. He wondered how and when The Duke had come to be there. Did he come into Zuko's room in the middle of the night to check if he was alright? Zuko mind crossed the thought that one other human soul might care for him. A smile tugged at his lips and he pulled the boy a little closer. Slowly the thought of his uncle came to mind and his heart seemed to weigh him down.

_Uncle I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise._

Zuko slowly removed his arm careful to not wake the boy and lifted the covers off then turned around pulled the covers over The Duke. He stared at the wall blankly and looked at his twin Dao swords that were sheathed in their cases and picked them up. He secured the strap onto his back and carefully pushed the door to his room open. Then carefully turned around and closed it in attempt to try not to wake the boy. He noticed that no one was up yet. That was good. He needed the alone time.

He started the exercises that preceded his extensive training regimen and felt a sharp pain in his back that resembled many tiny needles poking him.

_Crap. Stupid water peasants._

Zuko thought for a second that he had thought this for no actual reason at all, but his mind floated through memories of the two water nation teenagers that had given him such a hard time since he had arrived at the air temple. He then resumed his stretches, but stopped suddenly as he realized he reached the back stretches.

_Ugh, this is going to hurt._

He continued his stretches with a face that looked like something was lodged in his anal cavity. Once he was done he breathed a sigh of relief and unsheathed his twin Dao swords. He did one form and then thought to himself.

_How could I make this harder?_

Zuko pondered on this for a minute and looked at the rocks. An idea sprouted in his mind and he ran off to make it happen. He grabbed rope from his pack and grabbed some fairly heavy rocks. Then he tied the rocks onto his body and placed the knot in front of him, so he could easily drop the weight if he need to. Then he ran over to the area where there was a large pond and he walked into its deeper parts. When Zuko reached the point where the water was neck high he stopped moving and then started his sword training. He found everything to be a significantly harder. Even a simple three slash combo would have him struggling. He practiced until noon. Then he heard a boy's voice.

"Stupid idiots, Zuko didn't do a thing."

Zuko stopped in his tracks. The boy walked over near the pool and instinctively Zuko tried to hide. He took a breath in and bent his knees, submerging his head under water so that he could not be seen. Then he raised his arm which a rock was tied to and made it look like a natural pond setting.

"How could Zuko have messed with Teo's glider? I think Katara has a water skin for a head and Sokka has nothing in his head."

Hearing this Zuko laughed and released air bubbles, he feared that his cover had been blown, but he didn't seem to care at that point. He pushed himself up and gasped for air. The Duke jumped back with shock.

"What the hell?" The Duke shouted. "What are you doing there?"

Zuko looked at the frightened preteen and answered with honesty, "Training"

The Duke eyed him and said, "I don't believe you"

Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "You're completely right, you caught me, I tried to contact the fire lord with my fabulous water bending skills"

The Duke paused for a second and laughed, "You're pretty funny Zuko"

Zuko answered the statement with a smile, and then started to walk over to the boy.

The Duke piped up "Zuko, what's on you?"

Zuko answered the question, "A couple of rocks tied onto me with rope."

The Duke eyed Zuko for a second and said, "I was told fire nation people were crazy, but this is…"

Zuko laughed and asked, "Do you want to start sword training?"

The Duke's face lit up with happiness like Sokka's face would when a girl would okay him for a date. "Yeah!"

"Well then, I suggest that you don't make fun of the water training, because you could be in this soon enough." Zuko said.

The Duke's smile somewhat dropped, but his spirits hadn't to have dropped at all. As Zuko got out of the water The Duke laughed out loud.

"You look like a prune! How long have you been in there?" The Duke asked.

"Uh… a long time." Zuko said with a large, visible drop of sweat on the back of his head.

"So… you didn't pee in there did you?" The Duke asked with a tone of uncertainty.

Zuko looked at him incredulously and started to shout, "What kind of question is that? What's wrong with you people?" Zuko grunted and stormed off mumbling, "All of you are so, so messed up."

The Duke ran and caught up to Zuko and asked, "So, when do we start training?"

Zuko smiled and said, "Now"

Zuko began to jog. The Duke was caught off guard. He ran and caught up to Zuko and asked, "Aren't you tired Zuko? You just practiced in that pond for who knows how long."

Zuko spoke in his uncle impersonation voice and said, "From now on you must refer to me as Sifu Zuko"

The Duke laughed as he jogged alongside Zuko. After jogging for a while The Duke started to lose breath. Zuko made a noticed this and sped up. "I can't be wasy on you all the time now can I?"

The Duke was too out of breath to reply back so he just kept jogging. Zuko mentally noted this and said, "We'll be ending this jog soon. Don't put your hands on your knees or sit down. I want you to stand up because it'll help your stamina."

The pair soon arrived near camp and The Duke was huffing and puffing, trying to stand up strait.

"Sword training begins later today or tomorrow, I have to make the swords." Zuko said.

The Duke looked up and said "Oh boy, real metal swords?!"

Zuko answered back, "Uh… no, I have to make wooden swords so we don't kill anyone in the process of training."

The Duke's smile dropped after Zuko had said no, but quickly rebounded after he explained that he didn't want to kill anyone in the process of training.

The Duke and Zuko stood in silence for a second when The Duke spoke up, "You heard me at the pond right?"

Zuko answered curiously, "Well… sort of I heard that joke about Sokka and Katara, but I didn't hear what it is I did."

The Duke answered with a tone of reluctance, "They think you're the reason that the glider wasn't working and they think by saving Teo that you'll gain their trust."

Zuko's face flushed with anger as his shouts sounded like roars "What! I sacrificed my body for him! I didn't know what was going to happen! Stupid, dirty"

Zuko's speech was interrupted by The Duke grabbing his arm. The Duke looked at him sympathetically and then let his arm drop.

Zuko sighed and looked at The Duke, "What do you think is going to happen? What should I do?"

The Duke looked back at Zuko and said "I dunno, but don't lose your cool, cuz' you could end up knocking someone's head off and then all of em' would be after you."

It was easily discernable that Zuko was holding back his anger.

Then The Duke spoke up, "Come on let's go to and talk to the group, we need to get this over with. I'll try and convince them."

The look of concern on The Duke's face subdued Zuko's anger to a controllable level.

"Come on, let's go" The Duke said. The two walked toward the camp.

Zuko could didn't need to see hostile faces to know that it was a everyone was in a bad mood. He could sense the aura of malice when he entered their sight.

_I can't believe they're blaming me for the accident. I mean, I was the one that saved that deranged kid._

Haru was the first one to shed light on the subject "Okay, what did you do to Teo's glider?"

Zuko tone had attack, "I didn't do a thing to that!-"

Zuko was cut off by Sokka, "Zuko we know all about your plan. There were burn marks on the side and bottom of his glider."

Before Zuko could say anything The Duke spoke, "So what happened at the Day of the Black Sun? I'm guessing the fact that we tried to invade the fire nation doesn't say that this could've come from another fire bender. You know what your probably right, we didn't face any fire benders while we tried to take over the fire nation."

After The Duke's comment the group remained silent.

Toph spoke up, "He's got a point."

Then Katara spoke up, "He's still dangerous to the group"

Zuko stared Katara with his mouth slightly agape.

Then Zuko decided to speak, "Alright then, tie me to a rock, better yet the wall. That way you know that I can't cause any trouble."

The gang was shocked by this comment and every member of the gang tilted their head down in embarrassment.

Then The Duke said, "Zuko's been nothing but nice to us and he came here alone, alone to try to try and join the group. Also, Teo why aren't you saying anything?"

Teo turned his head from looking at the floor to Zuko, "I'm sorry Zuko, thanks for helping me out."

Shame crossed into Teo's face and the anger and hostility that was fueled by the group had vanished.

Teo spoke again, "I'm sorry Zuko, I should've said something. I was just too, too…"

Zuko spoke with sympathy, "Don't worry bout' it. If your happy and I'm happy, there not much to worry about then. Is there?"

There was an awkward silence when Katara suddenly spoke up "I'm gonna go get dinner ready"

Aang grabbed Zuko's arm, "You know hunting might be faster with a fire bender."

Zuko smiled and said, "Are you talking about me or yourself"

Sokka spoke up, "Bad joke Zuko"

Zuko spoke up "It wasn't a…" then he looked at Aang, "Wait, this is the guy that planned the invasion?"

Sokka retorted, "Hey, I heard that!"

* * *

Well… hoped ya liked it. There might be some slight pairing in the next chapter or the chapter after that, I haven't decided yet… so yeah.

Oh I almost forgot, thanks to all the people who reviewed this story. The only reason I continued this story was because of your reviews and comments.


	7. Moving back or forward?

Well…. It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry school and SAT's getting to me. Also, I've discovered a new anime! Bleach! I am obsessed! I have watched 127 episodes in about 2 weeks. Wow… if I stop I'm probably going to go through massive withdrawals. Oh crap…

_Shut up they want to get to the story! No one cares about you and your stupid addictions. Also how do you manage to get addicted to Bleach? Your so stupid how do you get addicted to Anime?! Huh?!_

Hey I'm not that bad. People go through it.

_They're waiting for the story genius._

Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

Zuko watched as Sokka and The Duke clumsily jumped at birds that were running on the ground. He sighed and gave out a chuckle.

_Wow… these are the warriors that are going to fight the fire lord. We have a sure chance of winning with these odds._

Toph looked over at Zuko and smiled. Zuko caught a glimpse of the earth bender's smile and returned one of his own then remembered that she couldn't see him.

Suddenly Sokka tripped over a rock, flew in the air, landed and caught the bird.

"Gotcha!" Sokka shouted with a gleeful sense of purpose.

The group of children that were hunting cheered for Sokka's glorious catch. The bird then squirmed out of the water nation boy's hands and ran off.

Aang, Toph, The Duke and Zuko laughed. Zuko was for the most part happy. He was hunting with the three people in the group that he felt the most comfortable around. It seemed that this would be the start of a good relationship.

Sokka groaned, lifted his head from the dirt and said "Okay flame boy, let's see you do better."

Zuko shrugged and picked up a nearby rock. He pulled into a baseball pitcher's stance and waited for the right moment. Then he launched the rock at the unsuspecting bird and hit it strait in the head. This shocked the whole group.

"What? I got dinner, didn't I?"

Toph laughed and said "Sokka, maybe Zuko should get us dinner next time. It might be faster."

The water tribe warrior said nothing and looked down at the ground.

Zuko suddenly spoke up, "I know I have the expertise of knocking it out, but I sort of don't know what to do with it after."

Sokka lifted his head and spoke with a sense of new found pride, "That's what separates us warriors from the boys; we know everything about the process."

Toph began to speak "Zuko…"

But was cut short when Zuko asked, "So, Sokka what exactly do you do with this?"

Sokka picked the bird off the floor and started to lead Zuko back to the camp site.

"Well, it's a delicate process, you have to take off the feathers – then look for any weird looking things – they're never good."

Then Sokka shouted back, "Hey guys catch something too! I have to show the novice around the ropes!"

Everyone laughed at Sokka's smooth retort and soon caught some other wild game and brought it back to the camp.

As they approached Katara spoke up and asked a question "Um… where's Zuko and Sokka?"

Aang tried to stifle his laughter while he spoke, "Sokka's showing Zuko how to prepare food"

There was an awkward silence followed by howls of laughter.

Haru spoke up trying to get out a message within laughs "He's probably trying to show Zuko how to scale the feathers like what you would do to a fish."

The mood lightened and the laughs came easier.

But Toph was the first one to stop laughing because she had a message to relay. "Shhhh! They're coming back. Wait they feel a little different."

The gang dropped deathly silent. As the two arrived they saw angry expressions on both boys' faces.

Then they heard Sokka say something to Zuko "Well – we should probably go get cleaned up for dinner."

Zuko shot an exacerbated look at the boy looking next to him, but soon dropped his head while he approached. The gang did not seem to understand this reaction until they saw the two boys. The gang roared in their seemingly perpetual laughter. They were covered in feathers. After the discommoding laughter had come to a halt, some of the members of the gang's eyes were filled with tears. This was no sight to miss. The Prince of the Fire Nation and a warrior of the esteemed water nation looked downright hilarious, and on top of that the two had failed to clean a bird.

Aang piped up, "So… what happened?"

The two boys looked at each other and sighed.

Zuko spoke up, "Sokka…"

Sokka looked at the fire nation boy and retorted, "Oh no, your not putting the blame on me!"

Zuko answered back more in a more irate tone then the water tribe boy, "Who are you kidding?! What kind of idiot doesn't check if the bird is dead before he tries to skin it?!"

The gang could not have laughed harder.

Sokka answered "Well – I'm not the one who shot the rock at the bird!"

Zuko quickly answered back, "So you didn't check to see if it was alive?!"

Almost every member of the gang, except for the two boys, was on the floor holding his or her own stomach in hopes of subduing the laughter to a point where it wouldn't hurt their stomach. After a while the laughter eased down and the gang continued on with their daily chores.

By the time they finished up with the rest of their chores, it was sunset. Aang went to Toph and Haru for his earth bending lesson, while Katara practiced alone. Zuko sat on a ledge on a ledge, absorbing the vast plethora of heat that the sun gave out. Sokka was practicing with his sword and Teo with his glider. The Duke seemed to be running from side to side of the temple. He passed everyone, obscuring his or her thoughts as he passed. Then finally when he seemed light headed he turned course for the side of the temple and ran cautiously. When he reached the side of the temple, he bent over the side and vomited loudly spreading the cacophony noise to every nook and cranny of the temple. Everyone stopped to hear the sound. Zuko got up and jogged to the boy in the helmet.

"Does your stomach feel like its being pinched a hundred times over and over?" Zuko asked.

The boy nodded in compliance. His face seemed to be filled with thought, but in actuality the pain overwhelmed his senses.

"You're pretty bent out of shape, that's why your vomiting – but I'll give you credit, you pushed yourself pretty hard – for a kid." Zuko said in an appeasing, proud tone.

The Duke smiled slightly, keeping his hands shaking on his stomach.

"Stand up as strait as you can and your training will become easier." Zuko announced.

The Duke tried, and then cried out. The rest of the gang came running for him, but Zuko stood in front of him looking at him, encouraging him.

"I know you're tougher than that – you're a Freedom Fighter." Zuko said appraisingly.

The gang watched as The Duke tried to stay up on his feet.

Haru looked at the boy in pain and turned to face Zuko and shouted "What are you doing to him?! Stop it!"

Zuko calmly answered back "I'm training him."

The gang looked at The Duke in shock and turned to face Zuko.

Katara spoke in an accusatory manner, "Zuko is this what you call training? Does the fire nation treat their people like that?"

Zuko dropped his jaw without noticing he did so.

But this time Aang answered before he could "Katara maybe The Duke needs more training, there's no need to jump to conclusions."

Zuko stared at Katara with hurt filled in his eyes and anger in his fist.

The Duke grabbed Zuko's forearm and said "No wonder the Fire Nation soldiers are so good. The ones who aren't drafted are probably trained this way. They must be a force to recon with."

Zuko's anger shriveled up and flew away with the wind. Aang and The Duke seemed to have a way with words; they seemed to be able to calm down the fire bender. As for Appa – well, he could do wonders. But nothing would be able to compare to Zuko's uncle.

Zuko looked at the young warrior and smiled, then said "I have a surprise for you."

Zuko then started to run off from the group. Instinctively The Duke followed Zuko.

"Hey! Wait up!" The Duke shouted as he ran to keep pace with Zuko.

Zuko stopped at camp. He pointed to the door to his room and said "Open it."

The Duke stared at Zuko for a second and then he stared at the door in apprehension.

_What is he up to?_

The Duke looked up at Zuko to see a smile plastered on the fire nation warrior's face. He turned to the door and walked to it. He was scared, but he didn't seem to know why.

_I trust Zuko, I know I trust Zuko. So, why am I shaking?_

He approached the door and pushed it open. The young warrior's eyes turned to Zuko's bed. The Duke yelped out in joy and turned around. He ran at Zuko, jumped into a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" The Duke said hurriedly, each word thank you resonating louder than the last.

Zuko smiled as he walked back to the room and saw The Duke pick up the wooden swords.

"So, where'd you get these? They look pretty professional. Oh, and are we going to start training now? Are you going to show me all those cool moves?" The Duke said in a gleeful, childlike manner.

Zuko smiled at the boy and answered his questions in a jovial manner "I made the swords from the wood from a nearby forest. Thanks for the compliment. As for your second question – yes we are going to start sword training, but the cool moves that I do may have to wait."

* * *

Also, for the people that read this chapter before I checked it, I'm sorry, I read it over and fixed a few mistakes.

As for the update, sorry it took so long. And I'm also sorry I didn't give you that much to read. I've been sort of busy, but… the other chapters are going to have a kick.

NO not a literal kick, a metaphorical kick. Speaking of having kick, Have any of you seen that Burger King commercial where the chicken is being trained by this supposed martial arts expert and the martial arts expert says "Too much kick!"

If you have I think that commercial is terrible, it's really, really sad they would do that. If you haven't seen it, then don't worry about it. But I hope you all liked the update!


	8. So what next?

Okay, thanks to all the people that reviewed. I really think I'm becoming addicted to reviews, but please let me know how I'm doing, and whether you like it or not.

Thanks to the people that added this story to their favorite story list: Antiyonder, BlackMist rules, Blue Flowers, Bry Thalin, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Golden Solidus, Kez-o the Brave, Phantomhorse1810, Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, Shizuko-san14, WalkingInDarkness737, kirkat1327, mkabalt, nighteh, wildimagination.

Thanks to the people who added this story to their alert list: 1gokataang, Aya-Shoru, Bry Thalin, Demoness Blaze, Golden Solidus, Kohana'sArrow, NapOrDie, Pin wa Naosu, Pumpernickel Muffin, Shinobi Bender, The DragonclawMistress, Tivione, blackkittypaws, half-demon priestess, kitkat1327, ktsvillefan, kuzon234ray, lizard13z, mkabalt, mystery writer5775, shybabe, timtomtim, wtfbrunteesoftball, zara2148.

Thanks to Kohana'sArrow & kuzon234ray for the encouraging reviews! And thanks to everyone else that reviewed, it's greatly appreciated.

And…

_Shut up!_

What?

_On with the story! Haven't you said enough? Just start the story!_

Okay...

* * *

"_Zuko…" _He heard a high shrilly voice nearby. He turned every which way in his fruitless attempt to find the source of the voice. It was cold, unnerving and loud. _"Oh such sweet memories…"_

Zuko awoke with a start. His upper body shot up, covered with sweat.

_What was that?_

Zuko had always felt an ounce of trepidation coming to the Western Air Temple, but this harbinger could not be taken lightly. His uncle once told him, "Zuko, you must never try to meddle with the dead, if you do you might find yourself among them." He was getting the idea that something or someone was out to get him.

Zuko crawled out of bed; he noticed that the sun barely peeked out from the earth's horizon. He watched as the sun rose and his omnipresent power filled his being, encompassing every fiber of his body. His worry little by little faded as the sun rose into the morning sky. He picked up his swords, strapped them on his back and readied himself for the upcoming day. He pushed the door open and ran to the usual ledge where he would train.

He thought back to the dream he had, and the shrill voice that could make his insides churn with uncertainty. He thought of his uncle, he wished he could somehow change it. He knew his uncle would have the perfect advice to get him out the predicament.

As he went through the easier stages of his training, he didn't seem to notice much change in his fire bending, but as he approached the more difficult stages of fire bending he noticed it was somehow weaker. Images filtered through his mind, many of the images of his uncle lying on the cold jail cell floor body unable to move. He had the urge to let tears flow down his face, but held them back. He loved his uncle, and he couldn't believe it took his ego so long to recognize that his uncle was the best thing that happened to him after his mother had been banished. As he did his forms they became less precise, softer. His thoughts were filled with sorrow and his mind with regret. His vision started to blur when he heard voices in the distant. He quickly wiped his tears away and franticly inspected the area around him. His body relaxed, as he let out a sigh of relief. The gang was far away, the voices that he heard were from a distance. He shook off his thoughts and continued with the rest of his fire bending form, chastising himself for not finishing after he started. Zuko noticed that his fire bending had become significantly weaker.

_What's going on?_

He pondered on the topic for a while, and reminisced through the various maxims that his uncle had so openly taught. Soon, the image of Uncle popped up in Zuko's head _"Your fire bending is blocked by your emotions; a master always has a clear mind."_

Zuko stopped attempting to finish the form and he groaned, in a quiet hope that maybe his uncle could hear him and give some more advice. He stood in the middle of the ledge think about what to do.

_I need to clear my mind. How do I clear my mind?_

Zuko pondered on what he could possibly do to fire bend back at his best. Then he looked fruitlessly for an idea, but gave up. He decided since he couldn't fire bend, he would practice with his swords. He went through forms at first tediously, but as they progressed with difficulty. After his sword training he was finished with his morning regimen. His stomach soon growled in response from his training. He knew that Katara would make breakfast soon enough, but as usual he would not get much to eat. So he went back to the ledge where he first came and climbed the rope. When he got up to the cliff side, he hoisted himself up by the rock and lifted himself leg first and rolled onto the rock. He got up and made his way to the forest. As he ran, he looked for any edible food source. Zuko stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ribit" the frog croaked.

"How…" Zuko was at a loss for words.

The frog croaked again. Suddenly, the promise Zuko had bestowed came to mind.

"You know what – I still owe you." Zuko said in a conversational tone.

The frog looked at him without saying anything.

"Well?! Say something you stupid frog!" Zuko shouted.

The frog still sat there looking at him.

_I shouted at a frog… What the hell is wrong with me?_

That's when it came to mind. He could only shout and laugh with the people closest to him. His mom had told him before he was sometimes like that with the people closest to him, but he would never shout at any female, though maybe Katara was that exception. He downright hated staying near that girl even when she was nice to him, but Aang he shouted at and The Duke he shouted at. Maybe he was opening up. But the frog released him from his dream world of self-scrutiny back to the real world.

"Croak" the frog gave him almost an irascible look.

"What?" Zuko interrogated.

There was an awkward silence until the frog jumped alongside to his right leg and stood there. Then an outlandish and jovial thought came to Zuko's mind.

"What if I call you…Froggy?" Zuko inquired.

The frog croaked in slight vexation.

"Mimrah?"

The frog turned to look at Zuko with chagrin on his scaly green face.

"Okay… how about… Jabba?"

The frog looked at Zuko in defeat, like he was a complete idiot.

"Look, I'm trying, okay!"

The frog croaked.

"Bobo?"

The frog looked at Zuko in content compliance.

"So – Bobo where's the fruit?" Zuko asked with hesitation.

The frog looked at Zuko with tired vexation and leaped toward its destination.

After Zuko packed his bag full of fruit, he remembered his promise.

_What do frogs eat?_

He saw a little bee's nest and picked up a rock.

_If you don't appreciate this, I am going to kill you._

He threw the rock and started to sprint. The frog chased behind the fire nation boy randomly sticking out his tongue to grab a fly.

_Why'd I get myself into this?_

Slowly, but surely the sound of bees fluttering their wings died down. Zuko was curious enough to turn around, but not curious enough to stop running. He saw a much larger Bobo hopping quickly after the last bee that was chasing Zuko. Then Bobo stuck out his tongue and ate it. Zuko stopped and looked at him with disgust and disbelief.

"How in the world did you eat that much?" Zuko stared in amazement.

Zuko was appalled that a single frog could have ate that much, but was relieved that he wasn't going to get stung by a flurry of bees. The frog gave Zuko a look that almost said "Well, you were in trouble."

Zuko couldn't decide whether he should laugh because it was funny or be worried that the frog's stomach had almost doubled.

"Well, I gotta go. They might think I betrayed them and went back to the fire nation." Zuko said with an air of sorrow.

Zuko turned around and shouted "See you later Bobo, hope to see you soon." The frog let out a long croak which was hard to decipher.

Zuko made his way back to the barracks only to see an angry Katara tapping her foot. "Where were you?" Katara interrogated.

Zuko answered, "Up in the forest, just collecting some food."

Katara's face became grotesque, "Why – is _my_ food not good enough for the_Prince_?!"

Zuko calmly answered, "No, its good. I'm sorry I took so long." Zuko picked up a wooden bowl placed it in the area above his lap.

Katara let out an unwomanly grunt as she violently poured some soup into Zuko's bowl. Some of the hot soup bounced off the bowl and onto the better portion of Zuko's face. Zuko jerked back and quickly wiped it off his face before the pain could proliferate.

The group was a little shocked at what had happened, even Katara gave Zuko a sympathetic glace.

Zuko glanced at the soup in the bowl, took a deep breath in and said "Thank you Katara."

The group was dead quiet until The Duke spoke up. "So, what exactly do you do in the mornings Zuko?"

"Well – I train and… reflect." Zuko said honestly.

"Hmmm…" The Duke said while looking at his bowl.

"The Duke, are you okay?" Zuko asked.

The Duke smiled at the proper use of his name and said. "Zuko do you remember what I told you about my family."

The gang looked up in quiet aptness.

Zuko exclaimed, "Of course."

The Duke got up, walked a few steps and sat next to Zuko, "Well, I miss em'."

Zuko put the bowl in his left hand and put an arm around The Duke's shoulders. The Duke looked up at Zuko and smiled.

Zuko ruffled the boy's hair without knocking off the helmet. "We'll get them back."

The gang furtively smiled at the two, but hid it once Zuko looked over at them.

Sokka spoke up, "If we knew where they were being held then we could go and rescue them."

Zuko smiled, "I know where they are."

The group exchanged whoops and chants of happiness.

"Do you have anything I could write on?" Zuko asked.

"Hold on." Sokka said, and then ran to his room and back.

"Here you go." Sokka said while handing him a piece of parchment, a brush and some ink.

Zuko worked for a few minutes, which seemed like a very long time since they were all crowding around waiting for the finished product.

As soon as Zuko was done, he pointed to three places as he spoke "This is the Gates of Azulon and 12 miles north from the Gates is the Royal Palace. 10 miles east of the Royal Palace is the prison. But we can't just barge in there like you guys did last time. They are all going to have their power, and without the people-"

Zuko was cut off by Katara "Wait how did you know that?"

Zuko answered back in a mocking tone "Well, since I didn't know about the invasion, some one must have told me – oh wait, that's right you did."

Toph couldn't help but laugh at this.

Katara became serious, "When?"

Zuko answered back to the question like some one had asked him what his favorite kind of pie was. "After I climbed up that tree vine at the side of the Temple you guys asked me why I didn't join you in the invasion. Right?"

A smile tugged at Zuko's lips, he knew he had won another one.

Sokka's voice was sad, but serious. "Look guys, I say if Zuko says he knows where the prison is, I say we get we get them out. Who's with me?!"

The group cheered with enthusiasm and Zuko could not coerce the feeling of happiness away as he tried to focus on the matter at hand.

Aang and The Duke shot furtive smiles toward Zuko and Zuko welcome both of them.

Sokka began, "So, Zuko how are we going to do this?"

* * *

I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry. Hope fully this can make up for some of it. I hoped you liked it.

Wow... the next episode... is it going to air, ever?

* * *


	9. One sided

Sorry it took me so long to update, but…

_Just get on with it! Haven't you delayed it long enough?!_

Jeez… to think some people would have a little more courtesy for their author.

_I have to live with you, how do you think I feel?_

Pretty good, you _get_ to live with me.

_Just start the story…_

Alright then here it is…

* * *

Zuko enthusiastically spoke, "Well, if we can look like average fire nation people, we'll be able to meld in and we'll be able to get to the gates of the prison. Then we'll attack the prison quickly and get out everybody out of there as soon as possible."

Toph coldly placed her opinion, "Are you trying to get us killed Flame Boy? Your plan is stupid. We can't get past the Gates of Azulon, we can't just attack a fire nation prison."

Sokka spoke, "I don't know – Zuko maybe right, we don't have much reason to doubt him."

There was an awkward silence.

That Aang quickly broke. "So, we have to look like fire nation people?" Aang asked in a hurried manner.

"Yeah, other wise we're going to have to put up with much more powerful fire benders than you've ever fought against. Well – expect for me of course." Zuko said in a vain sort of voice.

Katara took the bait, "Well then we should have no problem going to the fire nation."

There were snickers and light laughs across the group.

Zuko then spoke in a sober tone, "We need to train and prepare. Sokka, you fight with swords. Correct?"

Sokka's face lit up at the mention of the weapon.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do – you scared?" Sokka asked in a prodding tone.

Zuko smiled, "Scared? You've got to be kidding me."

Sokka smiled and spoke with an air of superiority, "I was trained by Master Pai Dow"

Zuko's mouth dropped a little at this.

Then Sokka spoke up again, "Wait, who were you trained by?"

Zuko avoided the topic, "Aang go start your training, we need you to be ready. I'll join you later, so you can be a little more prepared to fight fire benders."

As Zuko turned away Haru stomped his foot and raised a floating rock in front of Zuko.

Haru spoke, "Who taught you how to use swords?"

Zuko noticed that he wasn't going to get out of this situation, so he prepared himself and took a breath in before speaking, "My uncle raised the possibility by giving me the swords. I learned by myself. When I passed by a town that held some refugee fire benders there was a fight. A fire bender kept on saying that he came here to fight the fire nation, but because he accidentally fire bended, he was beaten and left to die. His wounds were severe his daughter ran up to him and started to cry, but nobody helped they just threw stuff at the little girl and smiled when she started crying and after that – I decided to teach myself to use swords to use swords – to protect. If I fire bended I would have been beaten to a bloody pulp like the guy I saw."

There was pain and sorrow in Zuko's eyes; somber silence throughout the group. Haru dropped the rock floating in front of Zuko.

The fire bender quietly but reverently spoke, "Well let's get back to training. The Duke, Sokka – let's see what you can do."

Katara spoke up, "I have to heal Aang – last time Toph hurled a dagger that could have killed him."

"Wait, Sugar Queen do you want me train him so that he can beat Sokka or beat the Fire Lord?" Toph said accusingly.

Sokka face dropped like a rock, but he did not say anything. Everyone expected Sokka to retort or say something in his defense, but no such message was sent. All Sokka did was drop his head in shame, a look that Zuko knew all too well.

Toph quickly spoke up, "Sokka, I was just kidding. You're a water tribe warrior. You've taken down tons of fire nation guards."

Sokka did not raise his head. The aura around him emanated of shame and sadness.

Sokka's voice cracked as he spoke, "Guys – I know that I've wanted to go to save Suki for a long time, but in the end I'd probably slow you down. Let's face it I can't do – anything."

Katara rushed to her brother and gave him a hug coupled with an encouraging smile, "Are you kidding? You're one best swordsman I've ever seen! You're only second to Master Pian Dow."

Sokka kept his head down and said, "Katara we're the only swordsmen you've seen."

Katara spoke up, "Well, Zuko's a swordsman and he's worse than you."

The gang stared at Katara intently and Zuko gave her a death glare but decided to say something else than what he was thinking at the current time

Zuko was at first unsure what he was going to say because he was about to respond back to Katara's less than generous comment, but came up with something to say, "Sokka, I've seen you fight and you're not that bad that you're dead weight. The Duke asked to train with me so that he could become better, and he'd be able to be a formidable opponent for anyone. He's not great right now, but no one starts off being a master. If you trained under Master Pian Dow you should know that the sword's capabilities are endless. So tell me is this all you have to give to something you love?"

Zuko's short speech was well taken by the water tribe boy. He looked up at the fire bender and stood a leaned his back into a strait posture, "Alright, let's get started."

Zuko looked at The Duke and said, "Would you kindly go get the swords?"

"Sure thing Sifu Zuko" The Duke said.

The Duke ran back to the barracks and Sokka looked at Zuko, "Sifu Zuko?"

Zuko answered in a serious but kind tone, "Yeah, he asked me to teach him and so we have a master-student relationship when we train, but when we aren't training we're friends… I guess." The last few words Zuko muttered were unsure, but no one chose to elaborate on the topic.

The Duke rushed back to Zuko and Sokka and first handed two wooden swords to Sokka and then stuck the hilt of the both swords to Zuko and bowed.

Zuko politely said, "The Duke you're the student correct?"

The Duke looked up and smiled then grabbed the hilt of each sword with each free hand of his.

Zuko looked at the gang, "Aren't you guys going to train?"

Aang spoke up, "Well, we could learn something."

Zuko smiled and then directed his gaze to the two boys who were ready to fight.

Katara spoke up before Zuko could give the signal to start, "Are you going to let a The Duke fight Sokka?"

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"Well, isn't Duke sort of… young?" Katara stated

The Duke angrily retorted back, "I'm not a _too young_. I've lost everything the same as any of you had to and now because of Zuko's training I'll become as good as any of you. You'll see."

The group retained their silence while Zuko surreptitiously smiled.

Sokka looked at Zuko and decided to ask, "Zuko, I don't know how good you are, but The Duke's been talking about you like you're some kind of master. So… can you teach me?"

This shocked the gang, but made The Duke and Aang smile. They heard a roar of compliance that came from the flying bison.

Zuko laughed and said, "Sure, but you have to follow under the same rules as The Duke."

Sokka nodded his head.

Zuko spoke up, "Ready positions… and start."

Sokka backed a few feet away, "Isn't this bad, I mean how do you know he's at my level?"

Zuko smiled a wide grin and The Duke flew at Sokka swinging a diagonally at first. Sokka surprised at the boy let his eyes widen and his body tense. For a second he froze out of utter shock at the quickness of the child. The Duke smiled at this reaction and went for the open spot. Sokka, discombobulated and perplexed at what was happening, moved his sword horizontally to his chest but was too slow. The Duke knocked the wind out of him causing him to fall back, clutching his pectoral region.

The group was shocked. All of them ran to Sokka's aid, but Sokka waved them off and stood up.

"How…" was all that managed to escape the water tribe boy's mouth.

"Rule number one: Never underestimate your opponent." Zuko said while subduing his laughter, "And stay in shape, or else you become slow sorta like – I don't know – um… now."

Zuko walked over to Sokka and outstretched his hand. Sokka took it and leveled himself up to Zuko.

"Wow, Duke your pretty good. Jeez Zuko I didn't think you'd launch him at me like that." Sokka said casually which irritated both Zuko and The Duke.

"Looks like we're going to have to quicken him up – what do you think The Duke?" Zuko said sardonically.

"Yep – especially if he keeps on calling you Zuko and not _Sifu_ Zuko. And if he keeps calling me Duke instead of _The_ Duke." The Duke said with a hint of anger.

Sokka seemed a little tremulous. After all Zuko and The Duke were looking at him like they were planning some sort of scheme.

"Well, we have to start our warm-ups." Zuko stated.

The harbinger registered in The Duke's mind and he started to become a reluctant to begin training himself. He knew that it be difficult and every muscle in his body would be soar by the end of the warm-up, but the next comment made it worth it.

"Well, it can't be all that hard." Sokka stated.

Zuko started jogging in a direction. The Duke shot a smile at Sokka and followed the fire nation boy. They ran for a short period of time when Sokka collapsed on the dirt floor breathing heavily, drool seeping from his lips in an effort to try and catch his breath before swallowing the wad of spit coming from his mouth.

The Duke was breathing quickly, but was not in the dire state that Sokka was in, "What, I thought you were bigger than me. Katara said I was too young and look at you. Oh that's right – it can't be all that hard. Nope."

Zuko looked disgusted by the water tribe warrior who was lying on the floor like a beached whale, "The Duke, we have to get back before sun down. I have to teach Aang fire bending."

"So, what do you want to do with Sokka?" The Duke asked.

"I guess I'll just carry him back to camp." Zuko said.

The Duke was dumbstruck; it could be easily read on his face.

Zuko went over to Sokka, brought his head down and hoisted him on his shoulders. The water tribe muttered something maybe in protest, but was too worn out to say anything, much less get off the fire bender.

Zuko turned to face a flustered warrior, "What?"

"Nothing" The Duke replied.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but thought that this was not the time to talk about it, so he began the long journey back to the campsite.

Meanwhile Aang was training with Toph and Katara.

Katara shot a huge ice projectile at Aang and Toph shot a huge boulder at the air bender. Aang jumped in the air and used water bending to propel the block of ice at Toph and earth bending to propel the rock at Katara. Toph was knocked back with a thud and Katara blocked the rock by creating a barrier of ice, but Katara was having problems stopping the boulder; she slid back while trying to bring the boulder to a halt. Using the time Aang had he shot a ball of air at Katara which knocked her off her feet away from the path of the slowing boulder.

Katara smiled at Aang, "Great job! Your really getting better at this!"

Aang turned his head to where the earth bender was, "Toph that ice block hit you pretty hard, you okay?" Aang said with a teasing tone.

The earth bender just laid on the floor not moving. The air bender got no response, "Toph are you okay?" Aang asked with apprehension, "Toph? Toph?!"

The two benders rushed to Toph's side while calling her name. There was a big purple lump of the left side of her forehead. Katara healed tried to heal Toph's bruise, but she remembered she could only fix open wounds. She put an hand over Aang's shoulder attempting to give him some solace from his thoughts.

"She'll be okay, she's just unconscious." Katara said reassuringly.

So, they walked back to the camp to see the gang in shock while carrying the unconscious earth bender.

"What happened?!" Sokka shouted as he rose trying to shirk off the pain.

"Aang redirected a ice block and it hit Toph, but for now she's just unconscious." Katara said as she shrugged trying to make the unconscious seem less vicious than it was.

"She'll be alright, but what will happen to the rest of us when she wakes up?" Sokka said in an effort to lighten the sullen mood.

There were chuckles across the group. Sokka raised a finger and used it to trace around the bruise and Aang felt a pang of guilt.

"How bad is the bruise?" Sokka asked in a worried tone.

"It's not that bad. She just got knocked out by the ice block." said Katara.

There was another silence followed which made Aang feel even worse than he had before.

Then Zuko spoke up, "Aang, why aren't you getting ready?"

"Ready for what?" Aang asked.

Zuko sighed, "Fire bending – Why aren't you doing any warm-ups?!" Zuko shouted "For that you are going to do 25 fire punches _the right way_ and then do 75 crunches!"

Aang was at a loss words at the huge amount his fire bending teacher just announced. For a moment he froze.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you moving?!" Zuko screamed.

Aang ran immediately started to do fire punches slowly, which everyone noticed took a huge toll on his breathing; it was like he was running as fast as he possibly could with a 100 pound weight on his back.

"Stop for a second. Run to the ledge." Zuko said.

Aang didn't waste a second. As soon as Zuko had finished what he was saying Aang ran to the ledge. Everyone stared at Zuko with malice in their eyes for shouting at Aang except for The Duke who said, "Don't work him so hard that he won't be able to stand _Sifu_ Zuko."

"Don't worry, I won't kill him." Zuko stated.

This was the wrong thing to say. Katara, Sokka and Haru stood up.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words." Zuko said apologetically.

Katara gave Zuko another death glare, "Remember what I said to you when you first came here."

"How could I forget?" Zuko stated.

Zuko ran all the way to where Aang was.

Aang was doing fire punches in a slow manner and he looked like he was about to faint.

"You can stop now." Zuko said sympathetically, "Everyone looking at you and Toph doesn't help the situation, does it?"

Surprise filled Aang's face, "Th-thank you?" Aang said a little louder than a whisper.

_I can't believe Zuko vouched for me._

Zuko decided to reach out and make a little small talk before he started his lesson, "As I was leaving The Duke said, 'Don't train him too hard' and I said 'Don't worry I won't kill him.' That didn't go too well."

Aang eyed down Zuko, smiled and then laughed, "Ha ha ha, that must have been really awkward – thanks for helping out there, but I…"

"Look you shouldn't feel bad. If you knocked out Toph then that means you must be doing something right. Just keep up the good work." Zuko said.

Aang felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Thanks a lot Zuko."

"Your welcome, but now we start fire bending" Zuko said.

"But I thought…"

"But you thought wrong" Zuko said, "We're supposed to be fire bending right?" Zuko said.

"Yeah," Aang said, answering his rhetorical question.

After learning a form of fire bending, Aang looked tired. So, Zuko decided he had worked the sweaty air bender hard enough.

"Aang we're done. Head back to camp. I'm going to grab something. I'll be there in a minute." Zuko commanded.

Aang bowed politely and said, "Thank you Sifu Zuko."

Zuko bowed back and said, "Good work pupil Aang."

Zuko turned to walk away and Aang spoke up, "Zuko!"

Zuko turned around and Aang muttered, "I don't think I'll be able to make it back to camp."

Zuko scoffed in the beginning of a laugh, but smiled sympathetically, "Okay, then just wait here, I'll be back in a bit."

Zuko ran out of Aang's eyesight by turning a corner and climbed the rope he had used to come down to the Air temple the first time. He collected some tea leaves, and then bolted back to where Aang was. He came to see the tired air nomad fast asleep.

"Oh, come on." Zuko muttered under his breath.

He came to the air bender, leaned his head down and hoisted the muscular corpse onto his shoulders. Then he ran back to the campsite. As he approached the gang became furious. Toph was awake, but did not say a thing.

"Zuko! What did you do to Aang?" Katara screamed.

"I didn't do-" Zuko's speech was interrupted by Haru shooting rocks at him, Katara flinging a huge wave of water at him and Sokka's boomerang rushing at him. Zuko dodge the rock, and avoided the mass wave of water and ducked to avoid the boomerang.

Tears welled up in Katara's eyes, "I am going to kill you!" she shouted in fury, and she sent a sharp projectiles at Zuko. Zuko knew this time he wouldn't be able to dodge this many. He created a protective shield of fire around him, protecting him and Aang. The ice melted before reaching Zuko.

"Stop!" Zuko shouted "you're going to hurt Aang."

All attacks ceased, and Zuko spoke as quickly as he could, "Aang's asleep."

Then a noise came from behind Zuko, "Are you kidding, after all that noise how would I be able to sleep?"

Aang jumped off Zuko's shoulders and landed gracefully on the ground. The gang rushed to hug Aang, but Katara got there first, "I thought you were dead." She said while holding Aang in tight embrace.

"Nope, I always be here." Aang said reassuringly and then turned to look at Toph, "How's you're head?"

"A little better, Twinkle Toes. Next time I'll remember not to go light on you." Aang grew worried at the idea.

Soon everyone let go of Aang and Aang turned around to face Zuko.

"Zuko are you okay?" Aang asked.

Zuko gave a light nod.

"Sorry, I didn't wake up sooner. Your body is pretty warm." Aang said blushing.

Teo and The Duke laughed at the response plastered on Zuko's face.

Teo spoke up to avoid an awkward silence, "So how'd Aang's fire bending lesson go?"

"Pretty good, he learned a new form that he's going to practice." Zuko stated.

"Yeah, if I can finish it that is." Aang said bluntly, "I don't know how you guys can do that it's so hard."

"Ah you'll catch up in no time. After all you have master the elements like a thousand times." Zuko stated

After the comment there was a uneasy silence until Teo spoke up, "Well since it is night – how about story time?" The boy said with a blithe tone.

"Sure" Sokka said, "Let's talk about the first time Toph taught Aang to earth bend…"

Soon the air temple was filled with laughter which had seemed abandoned for many, many years.

* * *

Well, I think the story is coming to an end pretty soon. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I do have school to worry about. So, I really hoped you liked it.

Well word count says 3,315 so I hope you like it.


	10. Work

As for all of the readers of this story, I am so sorry. I haven't updated in a long time. So please, please forgive me?

_Don't forgive him._

You're supposed to be helping me.

_You're supposed to be exercising, but I don't see much of that._

This is the only thing you're good at, insulting. You should get a life.

… _shut up_

Oh, hit a soft spot. How does that feel? Huh? A taste of your own medicine!

(Progresses into a fist fight.)

Okay truce.

_Fine…_

On with the story.

* * *

Zuko rose from his bed with the energy of the sun slowly diffusing into his body. He felt energy pour into his body rejuvenating his body. He pondered on how he was going to help save the prisoners, he pondered on whether he could help save the prisoners. He was going to get up, warm up and do his daily routine, but this time he laid there in his small, but commodious room enjoying his somewhat clean but fluffy bed. He had spent time dusting the cloth by doing various kicks and punches to air the blankets out. He sighed and put a pillow over his head.

_Who's trapped in that prison? I wonder where uncle is. Will he forgive me?_

A surfeit of unanswered questions filled his mind. He laid there for a couple minutes before deciding that lying in bed would not answer the majority of his questions. He raised his upper body up and placed his hands on his head then lowered his feet to the floor and leveled him himself up. He walked over to a simply made table and picked up his Dao swords which were laying abreast to one another and strapped them on his back. He picked up the picture of his uncle in one hand and the picture of his mother in the other.

_Hope that you two will be proud of me one day._

Zuko took a deep breath in and let a sigh out. He mentally readied himself for a few seconds and went pushed his door open. As usual he practiced his morning regimen. Running for long distances, doing a ton of crunches, sit-ups and belly bottoms, Zuko did his usual, but for some reason he felt different today. He felt at ease. His mind, his body released themselves to the sanctity of nothingness and his head seemed level. He had finished his exercises and started his fire bending forms. Half way through the forms he did not feel light head, he did not feel weary and he was barely even breaking a sweat. He delivered the finishing moves to the form he had been doing and noticed that he executed them perfectly. Once realization had set in he was disconcerted. Had he just finished the form that gave him trouble just the day before without even the slightest bit of pain? He absently looked at his hands for an answer, when finding none. An obnoxious grin formed on his face and he shouted a chant of glory. Zuko couldn't believe it. His uncle was right. He smiled back at the thought of the stinky old sandals and old tea mug that so fervently reminded him of his uncle.

_The prison…_

His thoughts diverged to the prison break. He was going to prove himself. Prove to everyone that he could be trusted. That he had finally found himself. He then walked over to the barracks in search of a brush and some paper and he found himself in front of the young water tribe boy's room.

_I don't like this idea…_

He was going to steal some paper and a brush, or rather borrow a piece of paper and a brush. He couldn't believe that all this good had to start with something bad. He quietly pushed the aged door open and hearing the rusty old hinges creak, he stopped. He would have preferred to ask for the material, but the water tribe warrior was asleep and he couldn't really afford to get on anyone's bad side; though this time he felt different, he felt bolder. He thought for a second time and just decided that he didn't care. He pushed the door open and heard Sokka's incessant snoring and quietly laughed to himself. Zuko wondered – how heavy did Sokka sleep? He picked up a brush and a piece of parchment out of a pile of Sokka's stuff. Zuko looked over at the water tribe boy. He slept like a log. The water tribe boy truly distinguished what it meant to be lazy. If there ever was a kid who envisioned meat and sarcasm, it was Sokka. Just as Zuko was about to leave the room, a brush rolled into the path of the Zuko.

"Whooaa!" Zuko said in a loud tone.

He looked at the water tribe boy who had stopped snoring. Zuko stopped breathing to try to hear for any sign that Sokka was still asleep. Suddenly a loud booming snore came from Sokka's mouth. Zuko laughed openly, but as soon as he did, he covered his mouth while he snickered. A wide grin was plastered over Zuko's face. He pushed the door open without a care and walked over to the campsite then worked diligently on the plans for the prison break.

About one and a half hours later the gang had woken up and had begun to prepare for the day, mainly breakfast.

"Have you guys seen one of my brushes? I have two and I'm missing one." Sokka said.

The gang nodded in disagreement.

Teo came rushing down the flat-sloped stairs.

"Beat ya Duke" Teo said victoriously while grinning zealously.

"It's _The Duke_ and you didn't beat me – you cheated. I woulda won if it wasn't for those downhill stairs." The Duke said.

Haru whispered quietly to Katara, "You'd kinda think he would have learned from that time he almost hit the side of the temple."

Katara laughed, Aang noticed this and grew a little anxious. Aang's noticeable smiled dropped.

"Well since you're here Teo, have you seen my brush?" the water tribe boy asked.

"Well, I saw Zuko writing something down near the campsite.

"That sneaky rat – oh well, I guess I'll have to teach him the Sokka law. If you mess with Sokka you're goin' down." Sokka said triumphantly.

The gang laughed at this comment as Sokka parade down to where the camp was.

"Zuko! What are you doing with that brush and parchment?" Sokka asked in a commanding tone.

"I'm writing something dimwit. What else would I be doing?" Zuko said mockingly.

"Something a jerk would do." Sokka retorted back.

Zuko gave the boy a sardonic look and remembered that he had taken items belonging to Sokka.

"Oh right – I'm sorry, I took this to write out a plan. I was going to ask you for it, but you were asleep." Zuko said apologetically.

"Oh right, you probably snuck inside my room while I was asleep and took it didn't you?" Sokka stated.

Zuko looked incredulously at Sokka, "Yeah – that's what I just said."

"Well – that doesn't justify stealing." Sokka said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You sounded like your sister there for a second." Zuko stated.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Stop trying to change the conversation. You stole something of mine and I want an explanation." Sokka said.

Zuko stopped avoiding the topic and thought for a second, "Look I'm really sorry, I just wanted to help to plan the prison break that we're going to do"

Sokka looked at Zuko like he was judging him and then spoke, "Well – okay, I guess that's alright, but you should really leave the planning to the people that have brains."

"You have brains? Ha, that's a good one" Zuko said venomously.

"Ah, you're right you stole stuff from me to plan something out. That's completely well thought out." Sokka said sarcastically. "Good job!" Sokka said in a loud whisper while giving Zuko a thumbs up.

"I'm walkin' away. I'm walkin' away. Don't move, just going to make yourself look worse." Sokka said mockingly speaking in a tone that would fit speaking to a child.

Zuko was too angry to say anything when he noticed that Sokka was so intent on shoving his victory in Zuko's face that he had forgot to take the brush and parchment. Zuko laughed heartily at this and then continued on planning the steps.

Sokka walked back to where everyone else was gleefully.

"You shoulda seen it. I just laid down the law. Sokka style." Sokka said.

The group snickered at the comment.

Aang spoke up, "Well does he want some breakfast?"

Sokka continued on with his victorious demeanor and said "Well, you know he's probably pretty full – I fed him _the law_. Whoo! That was a good one. Oh, I still got it."

The group broke out into an all out laugh and when the group calmed down The Duke said, "I'll take the food to him."

"Man how come Zuko gets special treatment? I want my food served to me when I wake up next to my rock." Toph said.

"She's right, why should Zuko get special treatment; I mean he doesn't deserve it after all." Katara said to The Duke.

"I think he does." said The Duke.

"Oh, _really_, and for what might that be?" Katara asked nastily.

"For being nice to all of us when we're mean to him." The Duke said.

"Really when did we do that?" Katara said in a nice tone.

"I'm really starting to wonder…" The Duke stopped himself before he could finish his sentence.

"Ah, forget it. I'll tell him if he wants breakfast, he can come get it like the rest of us." The Duke stated.

No one spoke a word until Zuko barged in running from the campsite not too far away.

"I've got it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Got what?" Teo asked.

"Okay, I've mapped out approximately where the prison is and where we should land and where we can get fire nation clothes." Zuko said hurriedly.

"Gre-" Aang said but was cut off by Haru.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Haru said calmly.

Zuko had prepared the plans for the prison break, but this caught him off guard. "I… uh… wait what?"

Sokka eyed Zuko, "You heard him."

"Haven't I…" Zuko seemed to be at a loss for words. "Look – I with Aang to the Sun Warrior Island alone. I didn't do anything. For all you know it could have been a surprise attack, but it wasn't. I've had many chances with Aang _alone_. Why would I do it now?"

"He does have a point…" Aang said.

"Yeah" said Sokka.

"So what's the plan?" Teo asked.

So Zuko spent a few minutes explaining the plan and explaining its setbacks, just to make sure that if the group encountered a problem they would know what to do. By the end of this even Katara seemed slightly appeased by this plan.

"It's alright." Katara stated.

"Pretty good for a seven year old. Sorta like your flaming dance steps." Sokka stated.

"They're not dance steps they're ancient Sun Warrior forms." Zuko shouted.

"Oh yes, because the dancing dragon is so manly." Katara said.

"And this time we're going to dance over to the prison and break them all free." Sokka said through loud whispers along with explaining gesticulations.

This all made them laugh.

Zuko barely managed to subdue his anger, and gritted his teeth while before speaking. "Fine – laugh it up, but I've been trying to get this plan ready for two days. I haven't been really able to sleep that well because I'm afraid that I might screw up somewhere, but I'm working hard so that we can get the people you care about out of that prison as soon as possible. What have you been doing?"

* * *

Just wanted to put a cliff-hanger, I don't know how well it turned out though. Thanks to all the reviewers who keep on encouraging me.

**Kohana'sArrow** – My main woman or man. Woman? I think… Sorry… not much of a compliment…

**Wtfbrunteesoftball** – Thanks for the reviews. Informative of what you liked.

**mystery writer5775** – Thanks for commenting on the things that happen in the chapter.

**kuzon234ray** – Thanks for all the positive reviews. It's always helps me back up.

**FireChildSlytherin5** – You're always questioning me. Why are you always questioning me? Jk. Lol. Thanks for keeping me thinking!

And because I have something that I wanted to add to this story, I don't know when it's going to end. So, on we go. Thanks to all of you once again. Also, I noticed that this story is sort of angsty, so should I put angst as a category?


	11. Onwards?

Sorry, I updated only one chapter. Then took it off, because I saw a huge flaw, so corrected it and put it back on. There's only one chapter update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… but I am thinking of buying the DVD box set so I can remember how much of a kid I am, even in high school. (Don't repeat that)

I know that I haven't updated for a while… I hope all the fans of this story aren't angry at me. I know some of you understand that people do have responsibilities. Not saying it as an insult…

_Wow, you're terrible at this…_

At least I'm apologizing… :(

Well, by any means I give my thanks to my fans. You guys are awesome. Oh, I noticed that my writing style improved after each chapter. Oh yeah, I also noticed that I used to write like an elementary student for the initial chapters. Any thoughts? Just leave me a comment. Are you still interested in this story? Do you want me to wrap it up? It was originally supposed to end at chapter 4… Yeah….

**Where we left off: **Zuko questioning the gang about their efforts to free the prisoners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko's eyes widened. The words that he uttered sunk through his pores into his brain. His face turned pallid in shock. He immediately raised his hands in apology.

"I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to" the apology sounded like a broken record.

Blood filled the faces of the surrounding members. Aang's face twitched with anxiety. Haru, face warm with blood, screamed, "You have no idea how we feel! You've never lost anyone! All you care about is yourself!"

Katara, filled with anger, did not speak; she gritted her teeth, while eying Zuko. Expecting a violent outburst followed by verbal abuse, everyone turned to look at Katara. She did not speak. Zuko started to sweat. Surely this was a harbinger of Zuko's death. Zuko's face inferred that he raised a counter-acting argument, but no words came to buttress his position. Katara did not speak. Fear plagued his mind, and robbed him of his will to speak.

As water began to blur his vision, Sokka unsheathed his sword from his hilt, and lunged at Zuko. As Sokka approached the fire bender, Aang leaped forward; placing himself between the water tribesman and the former fire nation prince. Bending air, the avatar propelled himself at airborne water tribe warrior grabbing the hilt of the sword while his arm was bent back.

"We all" The air nomad placed emphasis on the first two words, grabbing the attention of the group members. The air bender continued, "take him for granted."

As mouths began to open, the Avatar raised his voice. "He was working on the plan tirelessly. He hasn't come up to eat anything since last afternoon. He finally shows it to us, and this is how we treat him?"

The group remained silent. Until Toph broke the silence, "Zuko, if you're hungry, there's some soup left from lunch. It's probably cold though."

Zuko confusion was apparent in his face, but he nodded in recognition of her statement. Toph could sense his grumbling stomach, it was barely audible to the group, but the vibrations made it clear to Toph. Zuko hesitated; he did not know how agitated the water bender was.

"Get something to eat" Katara said, facing the ground. This remark wasn't a question. Too famished to care at the moment, Zuko anxiously but hastily walked over to pick up a bowl. Haru gleamed at the former fire nation prince but Zuko kept his eyes on the food. He knew that many people must have been staring at him, so he turned to take his leave and stopped.

"I'm sorry. An apology may mean nothing from me, there's no way I could make it up." Zuko spoke in a somber tone. Thoughts of his mother came to mind. He pushed his thoughts aside and began his trek.

Zuko walked in no particular direction. His only aim at the time was to eat in peace, but as hungry as he was, he began eating while heading to his unknown destination. He found a spot where paintings of air bison lined the walls and sat down cross-legged. He observed the paintings as he ate. Suddenly, he stopped eating soup and put his palm on the bottom of the bowl. He warmed the soup to a lukewarm temperature and resumed eating. He saw pictures of gleeful, gentle people that seemed so unlike the myriads of violent, megalomaniac in the royal palace.

The sound of a light footstep came from behind him. Zuko did not turn. He knew what who made those kind of footsteps. A cold, wet nose touched Zuko's back. A smile tugged at the young fire bender's lips.

* * *

Teo wheeled forward to the parchment Zuko had left on the floor and picked it up. The group stared at him.

"What are you doing?" The Duke asked venomously. The group stared at the boy sitting in a wheelchair.

"Reading," Teo responded. After an awkward silence of thirty seconds, Teo spoke again, "You know this plan isn't half bad."

This time the water tribe warrior turned his head from the spot on the ground which he was staring. The transient period of peace was broken by an uncomfortable silence.

Teo spoke in a somber, but somewhat charismatic tone, "Look guys, I know you hate Zuko, but if he wants to help us break them out, I'm all for it. The question is – are you guys with me?"

No one moved an inch or uttered a word.

Teo said in a quiet but angry and disappointed tone, "Fine, I'll go with him."

The group stared at the chair bound boy as he left.

* * *

"So, that means peace and tranquility or something like that – right?" Zuko asked the air bison.

The air bison gave a low groan. Shifted his body, and stretched.

"I'm trying," Zuko whined.

Teo, not too far away, was dumbstruck. _Is Zuko talking to someone? The fire nation? I don't believe it. After all the stuff we've been through – that traitor – he wanted the Avatar dead._

Teo snuck in for a closer look, and saw Zuko legs crossed, back against Appa staring at a air temple painting. He kicked himself mentally for the distrust and gave a light chuckle. Zuko heard this, sat up and readied himself in a defensive stance. Teo wheeled himself out from behind a bush.

"How come whenever we find you alone, it's always with Appa?" Teo asked jokingly

Zuko shot an enigmatic smile at the weary eyed behemoth and answered, "I don't know. There's just a weird thing with animals and me."

"What are you doing here?" Zuko questioned.

"What are _you_ doing here? It's a little far from camp, don't ya think?" Teo answered.

Zuko raised a hand to the back of his head. "Don't think they wanted me around and I needed a place to clear my head."

"Who wouldn't want you around?" Teo said jovially. Zuko couldn't help but smile.

Teo looked down and spoke in a somber tone, "Zuko why – did you run to help me?"

Zuko was taken aback by the question. "Because, because – you were in trouble"

"You didn't need to,"

Zuko thought about how to answer the question. _What would uncle say?_ Zuko composed himself and answered "Teo, no one _needs_ to save anyone. It's the choices we make that define who we are and what we care about."

Teo looked up at Zuko and stared at him. "Wow… thanks"

Zuko thought to himself. _Did I really just say that? Wow… go Zuko._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

You're not going to believe this. Half way through writing this chapter, I figure out I already had chapter 11 written, but I didn't remember it. So, I'm gonna try and blend the two. Yeah, I wrote chapter 11 a while ago... heh. Yeah… well, my old version was more of a movie script type, but I'm going to shoot for a little more for the descriptive type. What are your thoughts? Looking back at this chapter I could have made it a little more descriptive, but I think it'd kill the simplicity of the fic. I probably gonna regret saying that. Oh well. I didn't read it over so... yeah.

Well... replaced it and cleaned it up a little. Please leave me a comment and tell me whether I should continue.


End file.
